1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method of recognizing signal patterns, and more particularly, to a system and method of recognizing signal patterns for checking an operation of a status light of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Before shipping out from a manufacturing factory, electronic devices are tested in order to make sure their full functions are ready. Take a voice over Internet protocol phone (hereafter called VoIP phone) for example, a status light of the VoIP phone indicates its phone features to a user by emitting different colors with corresponding flashing frequencies, wherein the phone features can be an incoming call, dialing, hold call, transfer, new call, hang up, shared line, conference, do-not-disturb, and other features. Traditionally, operations of the status light are checked by an operator's visual sense, which could make mistake if the operator is not familiar with the phone features associated with the operations of the status light since the status light emits lights in different ways that sometimes confuses the operator's judgment.
Moreover, if there are different VoIP phones models tested at the same time, it could confuse the operator due to different specification of the VoIP phones models, which increases a risk of wrong test results, and some malfunctioned electronic devices may be shipped out to customers.
Therefore, there is a need to design an automatic testing system for checking the operation of the status light to reduce the risk of wrong test results.